


Sukea's Collection - Ebisu

by The_Weird_Kawaii



Series: The Sukea Collection [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Bottom Sukea, Closet Sex, Ebisu is a Pervert, Ebisu/Kakashi Hatake, Ebisu/Sukea - Freeform, Gay Sex, Kakashi Disguised as Sukea, Light Choking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Seme Ebisu, Top Ebisu, Uke Hatake Kakashi, Uke Sukea, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weird_Kawaii/pseuds/The_Weird_Kawaii
Summary: Kakashi is the mysterious introvert that reads porn in public but keeps to himself, the village doesn't know that their most popular and frisky occupant, one very handsome Sukea is how the Copy Cat comes out to play.This is the third part in what will be Kakashi x various male characters. This part is Ebisu x Sukea (Kakashi).
Relationships: Ebisu & Hatake Kakashi, Ebisu/Hatake Kakashi, Ebisu/Sukea
Series: The Sukea Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855351
Kudos: 70
Collections: The Sukea Collection





	Sukea's Collection - Ebisu

Kakashi was bored. Really bored. He was expected to start taking on students, pretty sure the little hopeful Genin would fail, it was almost certain they would and time after time he would have to walk them through the bell test and maybe a group would make it through, but he wasn't holding his breath. He was having second thoughts about this whole Jounin Sensei lifestyle, Gai weirdly persuasive about the whole thing. Regardless he currently had no missions to go on and just had to stick around until he got the go ahead meaning this boredom was likely to continue.

Doing some snooping however, just the general act of people watching, he was currently dressed in his ever successful disguise as Sukea, taking photographs and adding to his bank of knowledge around the village. People always wondered how the Copy Cat knew so much, as though he had legions of spies or mind reading powers, truth be told he was his own spy and blending in like anyone else, it helped that Sukea was more than happy to get familiar with people in bold and intimate ways unlike any regular person who lived day to day at least a little shy and guarded. Kakashi was a mystery who kept people at arms length, Sukea was not.

Lost in his boredom, looking out over the village, ‘Sukea’ saw a very young Konohamaru clumsily running around the corner, almost bumping into his legs but stumbling about in childlike focus, with a laugh Kakashi caught his arm before he could fall flat on his face. Quick behind he saw Ebisu running up seemingly irate by the disobedient kid. Deciding to help out, he had nothing better to do anyway, he turned the boy to face him with a bright smile and knelt down to be of an easier hight to the little guy.

“Hey there, what you giving Ebisu a hard time for?” his tone friendly and the boy didn't feel chastised though he did pout.

“Studying is so boring” and Kakashi couldn't argue with that.

“True, but studying helps you be a better shinobi, and if you want to be in with even a chance at being the next Hokage you have to study” and while Ebisu stood and waited, arms folded Kakashi heard the man add to the conversation “we have a tutor in to teach you etiquette, you're already late and given the type of class I think the honourable grandson really should be punctual.”

The boy still didn't seem convinced so Kakashi thought to the child’s view “am I right in thinking etiquette classes include how to eat?”

“Absolutely” Ebisu said, “now you really should join your class, honourable grandson.”

Sukea’s bright eyes only convincing the kid more “if you go there’ll be food, you have to learn all about manners but I hear its pretty good” and this finally seemed to appeal and the boy cheerfully nodded and headed off to his classroom back the way he came, Ebisu watched him run with a heavy sigh and yelling after him “be polite an-” but the door slammed shut and the assistant slumped tiredly.

Turning to Sukea, eyes hidden behind dark glasses and sincerely said “thanks a million, Sukea, how are you this morning?”

Kakashi eyed the man for a moment, in his bored state while the idea of flirting with Ebisu didn’t jump out at him he was restless and looking for a distraction, so as Sukea he offered a casual “just bored, you want to knock off?” the invitation vague.

Brows raised, the tired man intrigued about blowing off steam whatever the method and with such pretty company he was vert tempted “Oh I’m not supposed to leave, on duty, even if the honourable grandson is behaving for once” but his tone communicated his lack of enthusiasm on the topic.

It didn’t take a genius to see Ebisu checking him out, even with eyes hidden he could feel dark eyes over his body and pretty face, and just like anything else, understanding those around you made missions all the more successful. So reading Ebisu Kakashi knew how easily he could get what he wanted, no frills or subtlety needed, “you wanna fuck in the closet?”

The man was completely shocked, his mouth agape and on the verge of a nosebleed, “Wha…I…” he managed in utter surprise but the look on Sukea’s face was solid confidence only making the man’s cheeks blush scarlet.

Boldly the fake-brunette explained as though it was the simplest thing in the world “I’m bored, and I know you fantasise about all those random opportunities that happen in porn, well here it is” a smirk in place that made the older man gulp but slowly recover enough to nod.

* * *

Ebisu, Kakashi thought, would be a mediocre bang, pleasant but nothing of particular note - wrong.The man clearly watched porn, a lot, and while that could effect performance in the bedroom for the negative, people learning by watching rather than doing, Ebisu seemed to find the balance of both. Kakashi also found himself pleasantly surprised by it, getting Ebisu to neglect his duties by teasing him with an indulgent fantasy only to find himself in one.

The two men had gotten straight to it, no pretences as they kissed, the assistant nervous at first largely in disbelief before firmly taking the opportunity presented to him, his perverted little mind jumping at the chance to take what he wanted, Sukea happy to oblige. After his initial shock wore off Kakashi was treated with enthusiasm, quickly finding himself with his coat removed and pants down around his ankles, kiss swollen lips open and panting, facing the wall of the cramped closet, face flushed while Ebisu obscenely ate him out.

The pervert’s tongue licking hungrily, diving deep inside Sukea’s tight hole, tasting and exploring to his heart’s content. The wet muscle pushing against the tight ring of muscle, flicking and caressing against his insides, the noises of his mouth completely obscene, Kakashi struggling not to make too much noise, biting his lip as that tongue opened him up. The feeling of Ebisu’s nose buried against his ass, the talented mouth making his knees weak as it invaded his hole again and again, soaking him and pushing against twitching inner walls. 

Ebisu was having the time of his life, his hands playing with Kakashi’s pert cheeks, massaging and moving them apart adding to the stretch, it was like the man couldn’t get deep enough, Sukea’s taste like nectar and Kakashi secretively along for the ride. Ebisu was still fully clothed while Kakashi’s hard dick stood strong and untouched, stimulated only by the other man’s tongue inside of him. 

Gasping and pressing back against him in response, his mind in a happy haze he indulged, as much as he wanted a quick fuck he unexpectedly found himself happy to let the other man count his lucky stars and do as he pleased. Completely alone for the ride he made no complaints beyond a slight groan at the tongue leaving him, feeling wet and open as he was turned, his back hitting the wall and was immediately taken into the assistant’s throat. Bright eyes widened at the instant swallowing of his entire length, the man no expert but was good and eager as he bobbed his head, sucking hard and cheeks hollowing and again those hands reached around to firmly grasp Kakashi’s ass.

Looking down Kakashi noted how the man almost looked unfazed, his clothing unaffected, other than his glasses fogging up from time to time, placing pale hands on the bandana he was almost loathed to disturb it, liking the untouched nature of their fast and brief encounter. Through dark glasses Ebisu looked up at the pornographic angel of his wettest dreams, the man so pretty and so bold, desperate for cock and every inch of the pale tight body immaculate to the eye. The man could easily have a splendid career in front of a camera if he wanted, no director with half a brain cell would pass up the milky white skin, the firm taught body, cute butt that bounced just right, swollen pouty lips, a face women would die to have, the fine attractive member and that tight, perfect pucker between his legs that was meant to be filled.

Currently he had the pretty mans cock stuffed down his throat, drawing out adorable noises from those pink lips, fingertips pressed bruisingly into the man’s cheeks, guiding his hips forward into fucking his throat gladly. Defined lean muscle of the man’s stomach and chest moving as he panted, nipples erect through his top and he couldn't help but reach one hand up, pushing the fabric and playfully pinch one of the responsive nubs between his fingers. A struggled gasp left Kakashi and he bucked his hips harshly into the older man’s mouth, he choked slightly but recovered and continued, rubbing those nipples ever more vigorously sending a jolt to his member.

“Ebisu” Sukea panted, breathlessly desperate to be taken and soon “you got any lube?”

Mouth still stuffed with cock the assistant nodded before sucking along the shaft letting it pop free from his mouth. With a slight blush, however silly it was by now, Ebisu basically admitted to carrying lube around with him and stood from his kneeling position on the floor to take Sukea into a deep kiss, both moaning into it. Kakashi stepped out of his pants leg, letting the fabric pool to the floor and his hand reached forward to stroke the clothed erection eliciting a moan. The assistant pulled a small bottle of lubricant from his pocket while continuing the kiss, his tongue exploring the open mouth before parting and moving lower kissing down that pale throat and sucking the flesh there. 

While Kakashi just focused on freeing the man’s member from his pants Ebisu equally focused on slicking his fingers before pressing two inside of that tight hole, the stretch making the lean man’s back arch and a moan be muffled in their messy kiss. The fingering was quick and harsh, the discomfort worth the excitement and the muscles already relaxed by the rimming earlier, the burn only making him throb and want to be fucked already, a dull ache turning him needy while fingers dug into his body, a third finger pushed inside too making him whimper and rock into the intrusive hands.

Sukea’s hands pushed pants down revealing Ebisu’s long, hard member, already leaking with precum when he began to stroke the heated flesh, the older man humming before taking a hard nipple into his mouth, teasing it between his teeth while he continued to finger the tight hole, spreading the lubricant and wetting the passage quickly. Suddenly removing his fingers and pushing Sukea’s hands aside he used the remainder of the lubricant to slick his erection, glistening and ready to get down to business. A thrill running through Kakashi at this unexpectedly convenient idea turned awesome quickie. 

As though weightless Kakashi was lifted and pushed against the wall, narrowly avoiding the filled shelves in the cramped closet, his legs wrapping around the assistant’s waist instinctually, thighs trembling as he clung to the still mostly clothed body, the only exposure being pants around Ebisu’s knees. In one swift motion Ebisu’s cock plunged deep inside Kakashi’s hole, the tight heat swallowing him up and both grunted at the brutal entrance, “fuck…Ebi…ah” was all Kakashi could managed as his ass clamped down on the rod inside of him, the delicious burn and friction making his toes curl. 

He wasn't comfortable, the wall was covered in posters and scrolls hung up, some being knocked to the floor recklessly without a care, all sorts poking into his back as his passage adjusted to the cock stretching him wide open, Ebisu’s hands holding him up by the hips as he pulled out and slammed back inside. Biting his lip Kakashi saw stars, that spot inside him being pummelled by the quickly following stream of harsh thrusts, Ebisu holding nothing back as he buried himself balls deep inside the tight heat. They joined in a sloppy kiss before the spectacled man moved lower, thrusting like a dog in heat in and out of the lean shinobi as he sucked Sukea’s nipple, adoring the gift of a body letting him seat his desires. 

Sukea felt so fucking good, better than he imagined, his most intimate parts squeezing him as he thrust, bucking hips feverishly chasing pleasure, both panting and the brunette’s arms clinging over clothed shoulders to stay steady, taking all Ebisu had to give as he pounded that sweet hole. Forgetting himself, the pervert fully into his fantasy, Ebisu started to whisper filthy nothings, no longer dwelling on the power of the shinobi riding his cock like a wanton whore. “You like that? Like riding my cock, so deep in your pretty little ass, yeah like that, fuck, tell me you want it.”

Kakashi in a daze of pleasure, letting himself be fucked half silly in a closet of all places, rocking his hips down onto the dick pistoning against his prostate and driving him closer to orgasm with every snap of the hips. “I want it” he indulged, a smile over his plush lips “fuck me harder, please” came the breathless plea and was answered heartily as he was rammed into, the slap of flesh against flesh so loud there was no mistaking the sound for what it was, especially the added wetness from the lubricant and saliva.

The blunt head of Ebisu’s cock pressed hard against Kakashi’s prostate, blurring his vision and his body tensing, both so close and Kakashi deliberately clenched down on his member, making him moan and thrust erratically into that sweltering heat. Ebisu freed one hand and caressed over that long pale throat, hesitant as though asking permission, it took Kakashi a dizzy moment to realise what was being asked, as though going through his list of fetish tags that could apply he quickly selected the right one.

Sukea was an ANBU to Ebisu’s knowledge, therefore respectful, not to mention thoroughly grateful for the mind blowing experience, this exchange all happening through rolling hips and panting from building pleasure, Sukea’s cock freely bounding between them with each thrust. “You wanna squeeze go ahead, you can’t do anything to me I cant make stop” Kakashi practically growled, letting the man have his perverted fun while he could. Taking the chance though still nervous Ebisu’s hand fully pressed into the hickey marked throat, cutting off air supply in a controlled choke hold. He could feel the pulse under his palm, saw the pale face slowly start to flush more and more, the gorgeous body squirming and wiggling while still riding his cock something perfect.

The pressure on his windpipe was not crushing, just enough to stall his breathing, and while not Kakashi’s favourite and unwilling to participate in such a thing unless he was sure he had the utmost control he couldn't deny it brought a rush. All he could focus on was the pressure on his neck, the onslaught of pleasure from his prostate being hit repeatedly, friction of the hot cock against his inner walls and his head going light, starting to see spots in his vision and his own member straining to cum.

The tight coiling in his groin making him buck and seek release, trembling from lack of oxygen as Ebisu slammed inside of him, the sight of Sukea’s pretty face hungry for a powerful finish and letting him play out his fantasies both felt when the fake-brunette suddenly came, orgasm hitting hard. Releasing that beautiful throat as he climaxed only adding to the sensations, his lungs instinctually taking in oxygen as quickly as possible through fizzled out vision and the sexual release. His back arched from the wall, legs desperately squeezing around the other man’s waist, driving him deep inside and his cock releasing over his own stomach and chest, slightly getting on his ridden up top but both ignored that. 

Ebisu had never seen someone cum on just prostate stimulation in person before, only in videos, but to see the needy bottom that was Sukea do so under his own cock brought him over the edge too. Kakashi relished in the burn both from the stretch around the spurting rod and in his chest, his head trying to ground itself as oxygen returned to his brain. He felt erratic thrusts slamming into him, cock deep inside as his sum splashed his inner walls, warm and wet, Ebisu moaning breathily and milking his orgasm for every last drop. 

Dizzy and nerves on high Kakashi felt half giddy, panting hard and wobbly legged as he and Ebisu slowly came down from their sex filled session, pulling the pervert into one more kiss, lips clashing for contact before clumsily untangling themselves from one another. Pale legs dropped from Ebisu’s waist and soon enough both were shuffling about the small space to try and get decent, Ebisu’s task a little easier given how he was mostly dressed, tucking his soft but still glistening member into his pants again, Sukea however shuffled about finding tissues in the closet to clean himself, correcting his shirt and pulling his pants up over his now tender ass, luckily with his coat untouched he could close it to cover any unsightly stains.

“Uh, wow…that was…thank you” Ebisu was able to get out, suddenly a lot less stressed than he had been before and no doubt committing every part of what just occurred to memory. Kakashi just smirked at him and replied “well thank you for keeping me entertained…now get back to the kid before he runs off again” and soon enough he did, though for at least a little while he would be far more relaxed dealing with the little menace.

After a little more post coital fumbling to get fully presentable Kakashi, but to any bystander Sukea, exited the closet and quickly deposited the very used tissues in the nearest trashcan, tugging his scarf around his shoulders better to cover any love bites or light bruising with a smug smile over his face.


End file.
